The Wacky Aventures Of Professor Milo!
by mr.merryberry
Summary: Here's a cast of characters for a story I'm planning on writing it's basically kind of cartoony and might be for younger readers. Please review and tell me what you think! I don't own Pokémon just to make that clear! Sorry it took so long to update.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a cast of characters for a story I'm planning on writing. Please review and tell me what you think! I don't own Pokémon just to make that clear!

Character Introductions

Professor Milo: An eccentric Mr. Mime that is world renowned Pokémon professor and genius inventor. He has a deep knowledge of almost any subject. A good natured goofball his inventions and experiments often go awry in the blink of an eye often bringing trouble to the citizens of Poke Town. He likes to travel the world studying myths of ancient legendary Pokémon and looking for historical artifacts for the town's museum. He lives in a laboratory just outside of town with his niece Zoe, his Growlithe, Cole and his prize invention, Artificial Intelligent Electromagnetic Module aka Aim. (A Magnetmite)

Zoe; A little adventurous Smoochum girl who likes to tag along on her uncle's adventures usually causing trouble much to his dismay. She's curious, clever, brave and mischievous though she really admires her uncle she thinks he's a little too overprotective.

Cole: Milo's beloved and loyal dog he will protect his master and his master's niece until his dying breathe, but on the other hand is very playful and warm hearted. Can be aggressive towards suspicious looking characters.

Aim: Professor Milo's prize invention Aim is a handy little levitating robot that follows Milo everywhere he can perform various tasks from GPS to piloting a spacecraft. Very serious in nature.

Dr. Metro: A crafty conniving Mewtwo, he often devises sinister schemes to achieve world domination. He is the CEO of MetroCorp an organization that provides the latest technology in Pokémon software and rules his company with an iron fist. He wants nothing more to buy out Milo's museum and will go to great lengths to find the mystical artifacts to use for his own dastardly purposes. While he is the richest and most powerful Pokémon in the world, his schemes are often foiled by the bumbling professor and his niece. He is constantly heckled by his mother Mew.

Ripper, Crusher, and Chuggs: Dr. Metro's brutish henchmen Crusher the Machamp is the leader of the trio , Ripper the Hitmonlee is the mute but an incredibly skilled and honorable fighter, and Chuggs is a massive Hariyama with brute strength and no brains.

Stral-el: Mysterious Staryu from outer space that crash lands out in the country side not too far from Milo's lab. It communicates with weird low frequency buzzing noises and echoes that only AIM can translate. Its gem in the center of its body has mystical properties and is said to be almost priceless.


	2. Normal Day?

Chapter 1: Normal day?

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" _the Professor's alarm went off as it did every morning at 5 am. And like every morning he would wake up brush his teeth take a shower and trip down the stairs searching for his lab coat.

"_Drat_" he cursed to his self just like every morning, as he would make his way towards the automatic cappuccino processor he invented about seven years ago. It was a reliable model it still had quite a few kinks as some mornings the coffee would be scalding hot or too cold but never quite right and this morning happened to be one of the mornings it was scalding hot as he would soon find out. "YOOWCH" he exclaimed as he sipped the scalding hot coffee and burned his tongue in turn causing himself to stumble backwards and trip over Zoe's skateboard sending him sprawling to the floor and scalding hot coffee all over his lab coat. "DOUBLE YOWCH!" he screamed once again but caught himself as he was trying not to wake his niece Zoe.

"I have to fix that thing one of these days" he said just like had he said almost every day for the past six years. Awoken by the noise Cole the Growlithe pounced on his master once again sending the bumbling Mr. Mime staggering backwards as he was attacked by a flurry of licks.

"Alright, alright down boy. I swear sometimes I think you're part Likitung" he patted the puppy Pokémon on the head "let's get ready for your walk"

It was dark out as it wasn't quite 6 yet but the invigorating May air felt good against Milo's skin especially after his cappuccino ordeal. The fact that Cole was also enjoying the fresh air of the country side didn't hurt either. Milo had decided about 10 years earlier when he was just finishing his doctorates to build his lab outside the city in order to keep his experiments private and since then he had been the subject of speculation of for the whole town. He didn't seem to mind that all of Poke Town had thought he was some kind of mad scientist, because people actually left him alone so that he could do his work peacefully, also some of the stories Zoe had heard about him from her school were so ridiculous they were actually pretty funny. The only regret he had about living so far away from town was the effect it had on Zoe's social life, sure she went to the public school with all the other kids but she always had trouble fitting in and didn't make any friends. He knew the lab was no place for a little girl but he was all she had after her parents died in that plane crash seven years ago when Zoe was three.

Zoe awoke to the sound of her uncle coming home from walking Cole and bumping his head on a shelf. As usual she did not look forward to school today. The other kids teased her and often told terrible stories about her uncle and often ignored her and called her disruptive. Besides whenever she tried to tell people about the amazing adventures she goes on with her uncle the other kids would call her a liar and the adults would just say she had a vivid imagination or as the school counselor would put it "desperate for attention and seeking some parental guidance." She loathed school because she knew today would be no different, but the only thing that kept her going was going on expeditions with Uncle Milo. Milo had told her time and time again that she could only go on expeditions if she did well in school and to be honest that was the only reason why Zoe even showed up. That and Theo Underwood and Missy Szpiro her best friends. She got out bed got dressed, brushed her teeth, and poured a bowl of cereal.

That's when AIM came floating into the room. "BzzzzzMORNING ZOEbzzzzMASTER HAS A MESSAGEbzzzzCOMPUTING MESSAGEbzzz…." The single eye in the center of the Magnemite's body went blank and after a little static the image of her uncle appeared on the monitor. "Morning sunshine how was your sleep?"

"Good morning uncle I had a great sleep, hey uncle do you think I can stop by the museum after school today to check out that new Ho-Oh feather that was recently found on Rainbow Peak?"

"I don't know pumpkin, I don't think Mr. Mogolia wants anywhere near the museum for a while -you know since that one incident."

"Ah come on uncle it was just a rock"

"You know the rules young lady. And that rock was a valuable part of my research"

"Fine" Zoe snapped with a defeated pout. "_Geez you break one little rock and the old geezer pops a capillary."_

Mr. Mogolia was the curator of the museum and Zoe was convinced the grumpy Alakazam was older than some of the artifacts in the museum. He constantly ranted about the good old days and he hated children or just about anything that was young or associated with youth besides his grandson Artie. It didn't help that his grandson Artie the Abra was a little goodie two shoes know it all, that constantly droned on about ancient history and lost civilizations even in his sleep.

"Zoe don't be late school today, you know I keep getting calls from your teacher about your tardiness, just remember great opportunities are missed for those who show up late"

"Yes uncle I know, sheesh cut me a break I'm not missing anything but the morning announcements and everyone knows those are completely useless" as much as she loved her uncle she knew he would never understand why she hated school. She knew her uncle loved school as a child, but who wouldn't love school if they were a child prodigy constantly in the newspaper and adored by everyone. Unfortunately for Zoe she wasn't a child genius like her uncle but just an average girl that like many kids her age hated school.

As usual Zoe arrived to class ten minutes late and as usual Mrs. Gardevoir would make her sing the Poke Town anthem in front of the whole class. This would have been embarrassing but Zoe was actually a decent singer and had grown accustomed to singing to the class every day. After singing the anthem and taking her seat next to her friends Missy Szpiro an eccentric little Misdreavus girl and Theo Underwood a timid Teddiursa boy with enormous bifocal glasses and a mild stutter. Like Zoe, Missy and Theo were the school outcasts. People often thought Missy was strange because of her exotic accent and jewelry and the other kids often called her a witch, Theo on the other hand was widely known as a bookworm momma's boy and would often wear ridiculous sweaters that his mom knitted for him. It didn't help his case that he was also a habitual thumb sucker.

"_**Late for class once again, noh**_?" Missy jeered in her eerie accent that sometimes made Zoe shudder even though they were best friends. Zoe hated to admit it but she sometimes felt uncomfortable around Missy because she was a ghost type and Zoe was psychic. But her uncle had taught Zoe acceptance of all types and to give every living creature the benefit of the doubt.

"Y-yyo know the teachers are placing a w-ww-wager on whether or not you'll break the school's all time tardy record by the end of the year." Theo commented with his eyes still glued to his book.

"Yeah whatever, see if I care in one more month I'll be free of this place for a loooong time." Zoe sneered and opened her English book.

"Aim, fetch me the mankey wrench and scan to see if the propulsion thrusters are in order, and check the fuel"

"BzzzAFFIRMATIVE MASTERzzzz PROPULSION THRUSTERS ARE IN ORDERzzzzFUEL IS AT MAXIMUM CAPICITYzzzz"

Professor Milo was busy working on his newest invention that would revolutionize the world of undersea travel. This year he was going to finally going to take his trip through the treacherous Far Off sea to find the mythological Dratini colony record their behavioral habits for future research. To be able to survive such a perilous journey would take one of the toughest underwater vehicles ever imagined but he was up to the challenge. Of course he didn't actually know whether or not the colony actually existed as Dratini were sadly becoming an endangered species because of the price of their scales.

He so busy working on his project that he had totally forgot and check on the new Ho-Oh feather like Mr. Mogolia had requested about 2 hours ago. "Gyaaah! I have to get going" with his sudden outburst he got up extremely fast hit his head on the metal pipe under the submarine and dropped the mankey wrench on his chest knocking the wind out of himself .After being dazed for about 30 seconds quickly wiped the sludge off himself slipped on some oil and sent papers and tools scattering throughout the lab. He knew wasn't going to be thrilled about his tardiness.

"Hmmm to think I scolded Zoe for never being on time this morning, maybe I should start taking my own advice" he chuckled to himself as he started his car.

School droned on as it usually did but Zoe couldn't get that magnificent Ho-Oh feather out of her mind. She just had to see it. But her uncle had told her she couldn't go to the museum and if that grumpy old coot was there as well and he'd have a fit. So she would just have to make sure no one saw her. Fortunately for Zoe she knew the museum like the back of her hand and getting in and getting out without being seen would be a walk in the park, only if she could survive through math class.

Zoe rode her bike into town past the Poke Mart and bank to the Poke Town Museum where her uncle conducted some of his research. Upon arrival she hid her purple bike in the brush behind the Palkia statue and snuck in the side entrance used to sneak in the most secretive of artifacts. After picking the lock and disabling the security code she made her way through the ventilation shaft, sealing the opening behind her. It was at this time she overheard two Pokémon bickering. Crawling through the shaft and towards the noise she saw Mr. Mogolia yelling at her uncle and Milo scratching his head with a distressed look on his face.

"_Nothing unusual about that"_ she thought to herself but suddenly the appearance of a third figure interrupted her thoughts. An incredibly tall Pokémon with lavender skin and an expensive looking black suit walked into the museum and the bickering between the two Pokémon immediately came to a halt.

As the ancient Alakazam was busy tearing Milo a new one for being late the third time that month a strange visitor had walked into the museum looking around at some the artifacts with a mysterious intrigue that told Milo that this man was more than just a customer. Just then the man approached Milo and Mr. Mogolia with a smirk that was so crooked Milo could tell this man wasn't accustomed to smiling. He was over two feet taller than Milo or Mr. Mogolia with lavender skin, a massive tail and three fingered hands and wore a very expensive looking suit, his most disturbing feature probably even moreso than the tube protruding from the back of his neck was his violet eyes that were cold emotionless and calculating. Even as he was smiling at them Milo could feel the man's cold eyes analyzing him. Milo figured he would just find out what this man wanted before the situation got any more awkward.

"Hello sir can we be of assistance?"

At first Milo thought the man didn't hear him but then after a second the man finally responded

"No, just browsing around."

Milo shuddered, man's voice was deep and smooth but at the same time very powerful, just those few words sent a chill down Milo's spine. It was an uneasy feeling. The man was a paying customer and his money was being used for Milo's research so he swallowed that uneasy feeling and said "Alright let me know if you need anything."

"Don't be troubled , I already saw everything I needed to see" and with that he walked out of the museum not saying another word.

"I sense grave misgivings about that man Professor" the old Alakazam said wistfully "we'd best be on our toes"

As much as he wanted to believe that Mr. Mogolia was wrong, Milo had the same feeling about the mysterious stranger. But all he could do was sit back and wait as only time would tell.


	3. MetroCorp

Chapter 2; MetroCorp; Hope for the Future?

_In metropolitan area, Arcues City the largest and most progressive city in the Poke world, among the massive skyscrapers there is one building that dwarfs them all, MetroCorp._

_Though the most notable building in the city it is also the most mysterious as no one but employees ever go in or out. _

_While everyone knows who is very few knows what he actually looks like as he keeps a very low agenda and has his employees make public appearances for him._

_Of the 4,000 employees that work at MetroCorp, none has seen his face but all have heard his voice. Deep, powerful, and full of authority he was not one to be crossed._

_We know join three of his Fighting type bodyguards Crusher the Machamp, Ripper the Hitmonlee, and Chuggs the Hariyama are having a little fun while Boss is away on a business trip._

"So you're still not talking, eh" the extremely muscular four armed Pokémon grinned menacingly at the frightened Spinda that was tied to the chair. "Chugs"

Just as he said his name the massive Hariyama bit a phone book in half and ate it.

"Now I'm going to ask you again creampuff, who said you could snoop around?"

"I'm telling the t-truth, I-I lost my baseball in the bushes in front o-of the building, s-sir?" the little Spinda stuttered.

The Machamp's voice got raspy and grimacing "Liar! Who do you work for scum?"

The Spinda began to become hysterical "I'm 12 years old! I don't work for anybody!"

"Likely story punk! Chugs break his legs!" Crusher ordered.

"Yippee!" Chugs jumped in delight.

"What do you buffoons, think your doing?"

Just then a tall figure walked into the office. He was not pleased.

"Uuuh, Boss you're back from your trip. Heheh did you enjoy the sunshine?" Crusher groveled nervously.

"There'll be no sunshine when I'm done with you" The Mewtwo telekinetically threw the Machamp out of his way. "Do you have any idea what kidnapping children will do to my image you idiots" the boss grumbled, "As usual I have clean up your mess" then under his breath he muttered "Sheesh you just can't find quality evil lackeys nowadays."

He then turned his attention to the small Spinda tied to the chair cowering in fear from his presence.

"Disable!" Dr. Metro exclaimed and with a flash of light the Spinda went unconscious. He then turned to Ripper who was still shaking in fear from his boss.

"I have wiped the child's memory using disable; now properly dispose of it before it regains consciousness."

And with a curt nod the Hitmonlee grabbed the child and stealthily leapt out of the window.

"Ah boss" the Hariyama whined, "I wanted to break his little legs"

"Silence you overgrown toddler!" the Mewtwo said in an irritated tone. Then he began to chuckle evilly "You won't be breaking anyone's legs, at least not yet. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. A New Adventure

Chapter 3: A New Adventure

Three days after the encounter with the strange man at the museum Milo decided today would be a nice to go to the beach. Zoe and Cole made no objections both of them were itching to get out of the lab. It was a beautiful June day the sun was blazing, and the grass type Pokémon were peacefully soaking up the sun. While Zoe and Cole were playing pirates, the poke professor was busy hanging ten or least trying to. The silly Mr. Mime trying to surf was quite the sight to see, his blue hair blowing wildly in the sea breeze as he clung to his surfboard for dear life.

Suddenly a slight drizzle began to stir as dark clouds encompassed the sky.

"Rain in the middle of June?" the professor pondered, "that doesn't seem right."

Then he noticed all the water type Pokémon were acting strange. The drizzle then turned into a full out hurricane. Milo was soon washed over by the rising waves that were several stories high. The world suddenly went black.

"_Uncle!...Uncle!...Please wake up!"_

Milo awoke to a Buziel lifeguard giving him CPR in a small seaside villa. He turned his head and saw Zoe staring at him, her blue eyes wide with fear and relief. He was barely given enough time to recuperate when a Jigglypuff hectically ran into the room.

"Hurry! Hurry! Mayor Higgins has called a town meeting."

At Poke Square

Pokemon from all over the city gathered around city hall to see what was going on.

Mayor Higgins, a charismatic but greedy Politoed was trying to downplay the situation in order keep the people from rioting.

"People of Poke City please stay calm, the storm is over and rest assured it will not happen again."

"My house was blown away!"

"My crops were ruined!"

"Rest assured a relief fund will be issued and we can be well insured that everything is going to be all right."

At that point Milo had heard enough.

"No Mayor everything isn't going to be all right."

"_oh boy" _the mayor muttered under his breath "We don't need to hear any of your crackpot theories Professor."

"This is serious Mayor. I was there in the midst of hurricane, I know what caused it or to be more accurate who caused it."

"A hurricane is a natural occurrence you twit; no one can cause a hurricane"

"The people aren't safe in the city, we need to evacuate or else this will happen again and again and it will only get worse."

"What is that crazy Professor going on about?" asked the Mayor's secretary Chatot.

"It's Kyogre. Kyogre caused that hurricane I've seen him with my own two eyes, hurricanes just don't happen on a June day"

The Mayor burst into hysterical laughter along with the rest of the crowd. " Kyogre? Kyogre? That's a freakin' mythical Pokémon. Oh that's rich. A mythical Pokemon! You need to spend less time at that old museum. I think you caught the crazy from that old Alakazaam!"

" I know what I saw Mayor, Kyogre is down there and he is angry and if you're not going to do anything about it, I will."

"You can't venture out into the Stormy Sea, that's a suicide mission!" the Mayor exclaimed.

"Let him go" the Chatot whispered" the sooner we're rid of him the better."

"Come on Zoe let's get out of here"

During the drive home Zoe was lost for words knowing it would be nearly impossible to talk to her uncle while he was in determination mode. She knew her uncle was an outcast but that was the first time she ever felt humiliated for him. She felt a pang of anger at the realization that she was ashamed of her uncle. She didn't want to doubt him but was it possible he was merely delirious from nearly drowning to death?

No living Pokémon had ever seen Kyogre , it's not even really known whether or not he truly exists but his stories are just merely old children's tales. The likeliness of Kyogre existing was the likeliness of apple pies raining from the sky. Seeing the way the townsfolk laughed at him he might well have told them apple pie was raining from the sky.

But whether or not she believed him was irrelevant this was going to be their most dangerous adventure yet and she was excited.


	5. New Allies

Milo was busy setting the map course for his journey in his lab, suddenly there was knock at his door.

" hmmmm. Wonder who that could be." He said aloud to no one in particular.

As he opened the door a look of shock and panic crossed his face.

"M-Mrs. Gardevior? What did Zoe do this time?"

There in his doorway as clear as day was Zoe's teacher as young and as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Professor. Can I come in? I'm actually here to talk to you not Zoe."

Milo looked down at the dirty rumpled lab attire he had been wearing for the past two days and slammed the dor shut.

"Stay right there . I'll be down in just as sec!" he exclaimed while running frantically upstairs.

Using his psychic powers to simultaneosly brush his teeth comb his hair and dress himself as quickly as he could before crashing down the stairs with a large thud.

"Is everything alright in there Professor?" The Gardevoir called through the door.

Milo quickly opened the door while brushing himself off.

"So Mrs. Gardevoir what brings you here?" Milo said while sweating profusely, though he had a deep knowledge of many subjects women wasn't one of them.

"It's Miss Gardevoir, Professor but you can call me Natalie."

"Oh wow look at my terrible manners . Natalie can I get you something to drink water, tea, coffee?"

" No professor I just came to talk to about the meeting in Poke Square last week-"

At that instance Milo interrupted" Look Natalie, I'm not crazy I know what I saw"

"And I believe you because I saw him too!" Natalie exclaimed.

Cue the awkward silence.

" When I was a little Ralts many seasons ago my brother and I were on a fishing trip out in the Sevii Isles,a massive storm began and a herd of Whailord began panicking and destroyed our boat, but we didn't sink or drown. I was barely conscious but I saw him. Kyogre saved my life."

Milo's cheeks were flustered and red he was at a loss for words, "Natalie, why are you telling me this?"

"Milo, I know your going to go looking for him. And I'm coming with you"

"Look I appreciate that you want to help me but this isn't a luxury cruise, this a dangerous exploration trip. We may not come back."

"Believe me when I say I understand the risks Professor, but if what you say is true and Kyogre is in trouble I want to help anyway that I can. It's the least I can do and I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't take this opportunity."

"I take it there's no reasoning with you, so fine you can go. But I'll warn you there will be a lot of uncomfortable silences as I'm horrible as small talk."

The beautiful green woman let out a chuckle that made the awkward professor blush.

But the mood quickly passed as as the Gardevoir resumed a professional state " So it is agreed Professor, I shall accompany you on your journey. Here is my personal number, contact me when you are ready to set sail."

And with that she was in her car and driving away.

Meanwhile at Metrocorp

"**And remember to wash behind ya ears, you know how forgetful you are when comes to personal hygiene. Also whatever happened to that Amber girl you were dating, I always hated that Amber girl."**

"Yes Mother" as Dr. Metro said sighing deeply in frustration. Sometimes he wished he didn't have parents and maybe was just grown in a lab somewhere.

Just then his secretary and personal assistant a stoic and attractive Lopunny named Nina open the door "Sir you have an important call on line three."

"Ok send me through"

" Right away sir"

"Ok Mother I have an important call, have to go, love you bye" he said in rapid succession.

"**Hey Mister don't you dare hang-" (click)**

"_Hello is this ?"_

" _This is he. May I ask whose calling?"_

"_No time for formalities Doctor, I have important information. You in or out.?"_

"_It depends, how much is this gonna cost me?"_

"_Hmm your much smarter than I thought. Meet me on Route 26, Thursday night at 9:30. Come alone"_

" _Ok you set your terms and now I'll set mine. If this information is just a waste my time you'll spend the rest of your life thinking you're a three year old girl. Understood?"_

"_Understood."_

"_Ok, nice doing business with you."_

(click).


	6. A Shady Meeting

Chapter 6: A Shady Meeting

_Route26: Thursday night : 9:30_

"Curses! Where is this lousy informant I'm freezing my tail off." Dr. Metro complained aloud to no one in particular.

"Patience is a virtue doctor" said a raspy voice from behind.

"Oh so you're here reveal yourself at once." The doctor demanded. Phasing out of the ground was a small shifty looking Sableye in a stealth suit.

"Hello Doctor we meet at last" he said with a creepy grin that made the Mewtwo somewhat uncomfortable. Like most people he found Ghost types to be somewhat creepy. But he kept his composure.

"You said you have something for me?" The Mewtwo shifted his trenchcoat over his face in order to keep his identity concealed from the Sableye.

"Yes I have this" Out of what seemed like nowhere he pulled out a glowing blue orb.

"It's the indigo orb! How did you get this?" Dr. Metro asked astounded.

" I never reveal my sources, but I take it this blue rock is important to you."

"Name your price shifty one."

"$550,000"

"Done" Then an idea popped into the doctor's head. "You ghost pokemon are pretty sneaky right?"

" The sneakiest." The Sableye hissed.

" Good. I think I could use somebody like you. What is you're name?"

"Julius Nightshade" the creature smiled sinisterly revealing sharp diamond like teeth.

"Like the notorious jewel thief?" the Mewtwo asked quizzically.

" The one and only. And my services don't come cheap after all I am the best."

"Excellent I look forward to putting your talents to good use." He extended his hand out to seal the deal.

The Sableye gripped his hand and his gemlike eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "No, doctor the pleasure is all mine."


End file.
